Percy Jackson A little help
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Set after sea of monster Annabeth and Percy go on a quest with Thalia where they come across help from a demigod none have met before. This demigod has a secret only the gods know. Can they work together? How does this change things? Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson A little help C1

Set after sea of monster Annabeth and Percy go on a quest with Thalia where they come across help from a demigod none have met before. This demigod has a secret only the gods know. Can they work together? How does this change things? Who is she?

Chapter 1

Annabeth could not believe it, she had Thalia back. The Golden Fleece saved her... Percy seemed to get along fine with her even though she knew that Chiron was worried about them considering who their parents were and the rivalry but so far all was fine. Annabeth had spent the last week and a half bringing Thalia up to date on everything she had missed and the two of them were training together. Annabeth was currently in the arena sparring with Percy.

"Your head's not in it wise girl." Percy comments managing to disarm her but did not land a blow on her as her reflexes saved her.

"Sorry, just thinking over everything." Annabeth replied picking up her sword.

"Want to talk about it?" Percy asked but she could tell he did not really want to.

"Not here to talk." She said getting in her ready stance he followed suit until they started another fight. This time she managed to disarm him. They continued this back and forth sparing Percy being able to hold his own against Annabeth but she still ended up winning over all.

"We should be heading back, it is lunch soon." He stated and she nodded she had to go and get her siblings while he went straight to the pavilion. He met up with Thalia on the way. "Hey." He smiled at her

"Hey." She replied

"How was your archery lessons?" He asked

"Not as bad as yours." She replied

"No way, who told you?"

"Everyone. You are fall to guy, you can't be as bad as Percy they told me."

"Were you?"

"No." Thalia replied with a small smile as Percy groaned. They ended up separating as they went to their tables as the other campers made their way in. He met Annabeth's gaze as she led her siblings to their table and they smiled with each other before one of her brothers blocked his view.

As they sat their eating lunch Percy was surprised that a nymph came over to him.

"Chiron wants you." She said before walking off causing him to sigh he got up and moved towards the exit sort of surprised that Annabeth and Thalia were coming also. Looks like he wants them all it must be serious he thought. They walked in silence as they made their way to the big house.

"Good the three of you came, you have been granted a quest." Chiron stated jumping right in. Percy looked at Annabeth who seemed surprised but slowly grinned as she looked from him to Thalia who was also grinning.

"What do we need to do?" Annabeth asked

"You need to locate the Spear of Achilles."

"Spear of Achilles?" Percy asked to make sure he had heard correctly, they were on the brink of war and they wanted them to locate a spear from a hero long gone.

"Yes."

"Why?" Percy asked but looked down when he got a pointed look from Chiron.

"Do we have any idea where it might be? I mean they have moved around a lot since they were in Greece. Do we even know if it still exists?"

"It still exists the importance of you three finding it..." Chiron stopped himself with a sigh

"It is said that on the shaft is a hidden message, is that true?" Annabeth asked but Chiron gave her a look one that meant he could not answer.

"Okay, we will get ready to go, any hints of where we can start looking?" Percy asked but again it was clear Chiron could not answer so Annabeth ended up leading them out.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked

"We can ask someone who might know." She said leading them towards the infirmary. Thalia shared a look with Percy but he only shrugged picking up his pace so he could keep up with her.

"Will, we need to talk." She said after finding him with one of his siblings.

"Annabeth what can I do for you?" He asked moving away from them making them follow behind him.

"Need information, you helped out Clarisse on a location can you help us."

"You have a quest?" He asked stopping what he was doing giving them his attention.

"Yes, if we wanted help locating an old relic?"

"I would have to ask what type of relic?"

"A weapon of a fallen hero."

"How old?"

"Really old." Percy said making Annabeth and Will look at him.

"How long do you have?"

"We leave in half an hour." Annabeth said she picked up on Chiron's urgency.

"You heading into New York?" He asked

"Yes."

"Then I tell you to go to this address ask for Sam, tell her that I sent you and that you require her assistance." Will said writing down an address and handing it to Annabeth. "If you can convince her to help you, you will be in good hands." Will said looking at them before her was called off to help an injured camper.

"Go get what you need. We leave in half an hour." Annabeth said looking at Percy and Thalia both of them nodded and walked off to their cabins grabbing what they will need for the quest.

Annabeth met them at the hill where they walked together leaving camp heading for the car where they would be dropped off in the city. Percy shared a look with Annabeth thinking of their last quest and their journey to the sea of monsters, he was hoping they wouldn't end up in a place like that.

They did end up going to the address that Will gave them, they had to start somewhere and if this Sam could help... Annabeth was the one that was leading them, she was surprised that the address they were given was to a skyscraper.

"What is this building?" Thalia asked she was still playing catch up from the things she missed when she was a tree.

"A building firm, architects, designers."

"And an engineering department. Not many kids come in here." A voice stated behind them making them turn around to see a teenager with tanned skin, brunette hair and hazel eyes. "So why are you here?" She asked

"Why are you here?" Percy shot back something about her unnerved him. She tilted her head to the side as she looked him over and it took all his effort to not move as it seemed she was analysing him.

"I work here, you do not. So again I ask why are you here?" She asked turning from him looking over Annabeth and Thalia her attention always went back to Annabeth.

"We are looking for someone." She said

"Clearly, who maybe I can help?"

"Sam, a friend of ours sent us."

"Sam got a last name?" She asked

"We weren't given one, Will didn't tell us."

"This is a very big building do you know how many Sam's work here?"

"No."

"Me neither. So you should go, get a last name then maybe I can help."

"We don't have time, it is you we are looking for will you help us? Will said you can help us?" Annabeth stated making the others look at her then back at the girl who was wearing a small smirk.

"Follow me." She said leading them into the building up the elevator to the 17 floor and into an office.

"Just who are you?" Percy asked

"As your friend here figured out I am Sam, then again considering whose daughter you are I am not surprised you figured it out." She said sitting at a desk.

"Will is your half brother, you are a daughter of Apollo?" Thalia stated catching up with Annabeth who discovered it before.

"A demigod, out here? How?"

"Not everyone stays at camp." Sam said

"Yes but how have monsters not been an issue."

"They tend to stay clear, now why has Will sent you to me?"

"He said you could help. We are on a quest."

"Obviously." Sam stated leaning back in the chair looking bored

"He said you can help us find something, a relic of sort."

"Did he now? What type of relic?"

"An old weapon of a fallen hero."

"How old?"

"Trojan war old." Annabeth replied

"Tell me you are not looking for Odysseus's bow?"

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

"The spear of Achilles."

"Spear of Achilles." Sam repeated slowly. "Sorry can't help you." She said "I can offer you transport back to camp but other than that..."

"You know where it is?" Annabeth asked seeing something in her eyes, she was trying to brush them off, why didn't she want them to go?

"It is a fool's errand, they send you there you will die. Some advice go back to camp, train some more you don't want that spear." She said moving over to the book shelf

"We will find it one way or another, now you can help us by telling us where it is, why won't you help us? We have been sent by the gods. A war is brewing all demigods will be called to fight. This spear can help us. It could save lives." Annabeth stated

"War? Not my concern."

"It will be, Kronos is rising, you are a demigod." Percy stated he could not understand why she was not wanting to help.

"The spear has been split in two pieces, the first piece is in the forest of despair, the second is somewhere within the Rocky Mountains."

"Where is the Forest of Despair?" Percy asked

"In the Yellow Stone National park. A monster hunting ground."

"We faced those kind of odds before." Percy stated

"Traveling to the sea of monsters. This time however you won't be in your element. Which of you knows how to move through a forest undetected? Climb mountains without falling or freezing?"

"We will manage, can you tell us where in the yellow stone national park?" Annabeth asked

"You really are going through with it?"

"Yes."

"Then you will need some things." Sam said pressing a button under the desk and the wall to their left opened up, it was filled with everything you will need on a quest. She grabbed some rope, two lantern looking things, a blanket and three jackets.

"A blanket? Really?"

"This blanket will come in handy, see." Sam wrapped herself in the blanket and she disappeared.

"An invisibility blanket cool." Percy grinned

"It blends in with any background. When you find the shaft, place it in this." Sam said handing Annabeth a small container.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Now you need to pay attention I am about to give you some very vital information that could save your life."

"You should just come with us." Percy stated making Sam stop she was talking to Annabeth giving her a run down on what to expect and where to go.

"I really shouldn't." Sam stated shaking her head.

"You should, you know what to suspect. And it would be good to have an extra set of eyes. Please would you consider coming?" Percy asked making both Thalia and Annabeth look at him he could only shrug at them he didn't know why he asked he just felt like she should come. Like they were meant to come here to her and she would help.

"Consider it considered. No I won't come. You should get going you looked like you were in a hurry." Sam stated sharing a look with Annabeth before leaning back against her desk, Annabeth noted the blueprints and designs part of her was curious as to why she had them. Annabeth looked from her to Percy she could see that he really believed that she should come and sighed before turning back to Sam.

**AN: So here is a new story, I do not own any Percy Jackson characters. What do you think? This is set before the Titans curse and may continue on through the story. Tell me what you think, Until next time thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson A little help C2

Sam sighed, not really knowing how they managed to talk her into coming. Why did she listen to Annabeth, she knew she was not supposed to interfere with quests but what could she do they came to her doorstep asking for help. She played with the strap of her bag as they were being driven to the state of Whyoming her driver up front he didn't show his surprise at her request.

"So you have a driver? He didn't ask any questions." Percy stated

"Is there a question in there?" Sam asked

"Just who are you, I mean this is a company car right?"

"Yes...My family owns it. Doug here is used to my unusual requests not the first time I have asked to drive across the country. If you wanted to we could catch the bus?"

"No, the car is fine. Just surprised he didn't ask questions."

"He knows not to."

"You said your family owns it, you mean your mother?"

"No, my father...of course my mother. Well her name at least. She is dead. When I turn 18 it becomes mine."

"I just...can't see it. I mean it goes against the life of a demigod. How can..."

"Monsters killed my mother, I know very well what they can do. Like I said they don't bother me. I didn't do anything, to not attract them it is just how it has been."

"What is your story?"

"Maybe one day you will hear it, for now I have an equally pressing question bring me up to speed on this war." Sam asked so they spent the car ride telling her their story. They stopped at a diner to get dinner before they continued on their journey. Sam sat across from Annabeth with Thalia next to her.

"So we have the choice, find a motel to stay in or go camping." Sam stated as they ate their food.

"I say motel, start fresh in the morning." Annabeth stated to which Sam nodded her head in agreement. After they ate they moved back to the car where Doug ended up booking them in a motel for the night and left them.

"So he is fine just leaving you?" Thalia asked when Sam moved back to them after having a private word with him.

"Yes."

"He doesn't know about you?"

"Course not, there are rules against that type of thing. Besides he would think I am crazy." Sam said entering the room it was late so they didn't stay up talking they went to bed. Percy ended up having a nightmare, one he is getting use to at this point. One of Luke surrounded by monsters he was standing next to a figure made of shadows and the two of them were in an argument over something.

"Percy, get up." Annabeth woke him up making him look around the room he was the last one up. Sam and Thalia were ready both drinking a coffee from some Café he did not recognise the cup.

"What time is it?"

"6." Annabeth said chucking his things at him forcing him to get up. Sam then led them out of town and the entrance they will be taking into Yellowstone forest.

They walked for several hours before they decided to take a break. Percy sank to the forest floor in relief looking up and over at Annabeth who was talking with Sam looking at a map. Thalia was keeping an eye out, as they discussed on the best possible route to take from there.

"If we go around it would take longer."

"But it is safer."

"You said the deeper we got the more dangerous it is, are you saying it is safer to take longer spending more time out here then it is to take this route."

"Either way we will probably come across monsters. This is your quest it is up to you I am just the tag along." Sam sighed and watched as Annabeth discussed it with Percy and Thalia they agreed with her knowing that time was an issue so Sam followed them as they made their way deeper.

"Anyone else just get chills?" Percy asked

"We are now in the forest of despair." Sam stated it being clear they were all in alert. Sam looked around they had been hiking through the bush most of the day and Percy had wanted to take the jacket off but Sam stopped him.

"How much further?" He asked

"We have a far way yet." Sam stated moving ahead of the group taking point they moved on in silence. Percy was gripping the pen in his pocket at every sound had him pulling it out.

"What was that?" Percy asked

"Where did Sam go?" Annabeth asked making them pick up there pace only to stop to see her bending down looking at the forest floor.

"What is it?" Thalia asked she had her spear out as the others had their weapons at the ready but Sam did not reply.

"Take another step and I will put an arrow through you." A voice stated from their left making the three of them tense.

"Who is there?" Annabeth asked

"You do not ask the questions, who are you imposter?" A girl jumped down from a tree wearing a silver Parker at the same time Sam turned around did Annabeth notice that it was not Sam at all. She looked exactly like Sam but her jacket was different, she carried a bow and had a quiver over her shoulder with silver arrows.

"Hunters." Thalia stated looking around

"They are not imposters." A voice to the right stated and the demigods watched in horror as the girl released an arrow towards the voice.

"Now, now is that any way to say hello?"

"Sam?" Annabeth asked seeing her step out of the shadows holding the arrow that was fired at her in her hands.

"Should have figured you were behind this." The girl stated

"Now Lizzie if you look closely you will see they are not like yours. The only thing they have in common is the colour. Are you scouting or on assignment?" Sam asked stepping closer to them the girl next to the tree had an arrow aimed at her. "Is that any way to treat your sister?" Sam asked and Percy's jaw dropped when the girl in front of them lowered her hood to reveal Sam's doppelgänger looking back at her. Sam stepped closer only to be greeted by a blade aimed at her throat. "I did not think we left things too badly?" That was when they started to fight. Sam had a dagger and it clanged against Lizzie's hunting blade.

"Really fighting? What is going on?" Percy asked Annabeth who could only shake her head she had no idea.

"You are slipping." Lizzie stated after managing to disarm Sam.

"All honesty I was not expecting to see you. Though I am happy to cross your path. I ask safe passage through her domain."

"That...you will have to ask her yourself."

"Scout then. How far behind were..." Sam stopped as she heard a bird whistle, Lizzie ended up whistling back. "You know I was worried you would say that." Sam mumbled as she saw a group of girls come out into the opening. Sam looked over them her gaze stopping on a child with auburn hair.

"What brings four demigods this far into my domain?"

"A quest Lady Artemis." Annabeth stated lowering her head in respect for the goddess.

"A quest?" She asked looking over them she passed over Percy but stopped on Sam with a raised eyebrow. Before looking back at Annabeth.

"We are looking for..."

"I know what you seek. I will grant you safe passage through my domain, we have cleared the immediate area of monsters but where you are headed is out of my reach. Zoe, set up camp. Here is good as any place to rest. You come with me." Artemis stated looking directly at Sam who shared a look with Annabeth before giving her a shrug she followed after the goddess, who had retreated into her tent. Annabeth shared a look with Percy and Thalia both looked confused, though Thalia seemed less than happy to be near them.

"You are Sam's sister?" Annabeth asked

"Sam? Yes."

"When did you join the hunt, it must have been recent."

"What makes you think that?"

"You still look identical."

"That we do, excuse me." Lizzie said moving over to the tent and entering it before the one called Zoe came over she was glaring at Percy sitting down across from them so she could keep an eye on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson A little help C3

Five minutes later Sam came out of the tent moving back to them she shared a look with Zoe before sitting next to Annabeth.

"I don't think they like me much." Percy stated

"Don't take offence, it is just you are male. They have taken a maiden vow. They don't like any males." Sam stated "we will rest her for the night. Artemis has agreed to allow us to stay with their camp for the night. Given you stay to yourself, she did threaten to turn you into a jackolap if you look at one of her people the wrong way. My advice stay clear of them altogether."

"Will do."

"You look troubled. Is that all you were talking about?" Annabeth asked

"I haven't seen Lizzie in a while, I guess things are still...stiff between us. Not your problem. We should set up camp."

"Lady Artemis wishes to speak with ye." Zoe stated standing behind her Percy shifted as if he was going to follow her. "Just her, boy."

"Zoe, he has yet to do anything to show disrespect or offence a little less hostility would be appreciated." Sam stated Zoe glared at her but Sam did not back down Zoe took a step towards her and Sam stood up watching her carefully.

"Ye should not be here." Zoe stated

"Yet here I stand." Sam retorted

"Careful Daughter of Apollo unless thou wishes a repeat of last time." Zoe stated at which Sam smirked her eyes filled with mischief as she looked at Zoe.

"We were pretty even last time, it was your lady that stopped it." Sam stated only to tense before turning to look back at Artemis's tent she was standing in the door way with Annabeth.

"Is there a problem?" She asked

"No problem, just talking. Lady Artemis." Sam said sitting back on the log next to Thalia.

"You have a grudge with her?" Thalia asked as Zoe disappeared.

"Friendly competition." Sam replied

"So… What happens now?" Percy asked knowing it would not be wise for him to wonder alone.

"I could tell a story if you would like." Sam stated Thalia and Percy shared a look

"Sure...just one question first is there poetry? And please tell me you did not inherit that particular gift from your father?"

"No, you are safe on that front. Archery and medicinal knowledge is what I got from him. You ever hear the story about the girls who befriended a god?"

"No, can't say I have. Like Will?" Percy asked

"Something like that. Did you want the story?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Once upon a time...only joking. But it was a very long time ago. Set in the Archaic era. In one of the smaller provinces lived a family. A mother, a father, with two daughters… twins. During this time most men wanted sons to train, to inherit their lands but due to the fact he had girls it did not stop him from teaching them the joys of life much to others dismays. In a way he taught them everything he would have taught a son, how to fight, how to hunt, how to survive. By today's standards he would be described as a fun loving father, their mother was kind and gentle, she had a way with words, she was a healer and managed to stop many fights before they started. The twins were loved by both parents learning from both of them this wouldn't be much of a story if I tell you they lived happily ever after right? When the girls were 10 the father died leaving them. Many suitors travelled to seek her approval, some of them even lined up for the twins. She was a loyal woman, they were never married but they loved each other and she did not want to replace him. She turned them down, taking charge of the house hold she sent the suitors packing. It was hard but the family continued on one of the daughters followed her mother's footsteps learning the trade to be a healer. The other one was more rebellious of sorts she was labelled a troublemaker as she did not bend to the society view. She would hunt for her household, spending days in the forest keeping up her training that their father had taught her. Two years later their mother was murdered their house set on fire and ostracised from the village. Taking to the road their mother spoke of Athens where she was originally from both girls agreed to make the journey across the country to Athens. Their journey they faced many challenges mostly men trying to "save" them from the harsh world. They held their own, having each other's backs they learned they could only trust each other. They had a code that they lived by that they stuck too. Be there for each other no matter what, they didn't right out make it to Athens they spent a year in a small city. They were caught by slavers... eventually they managed to escape using wits and a little muscle. They travelled for six more months always looking over their shoulders feeling as though they were being followed...hunted. They decided to keep a low profile, only entering towns if necessary otherwise they tried to stay within the forest making offerings to Artemis for protection. Anyway they made this way into a town where they bargained a trade for more supplies. Here the eldest broke their promise, here she put someone else before her sister. A stranger...another kid. A drunk was being disrespectful about a certain goddess the kid tried to get him to stop before he brought her wrath down on them. She stopped the drunk man from hurting the kid and in doing so drawing attention to them. They made for their exit of the town rather fast after that, after needing to stop to collect what they came for. They were stopped by a girl, the eldest noticed how the townspeople were looking at them, keeping their distant not meeting their gaze. The youngest was busy trying to renegotiate a better price when the eldest was confronted by a girl. She basically told them why not use their fears to get what they wanted. The townspeople thought they were gods in disguise they saw her take down the drunk for disrespecting a goddess but they refused to. They would not entice their wrath by impersonating them. Somehow this girl managed to convince them to allow her tag along with them on their journey to Athens. They spent three weeks together travelling on the roads camping at night teaching each other new skills. It was a beneficial friendship safety in numbers travelling some of those roads a young maiden was...dangerous. They faced many challenges but between the three of them they accomplished it. Before they reached Athens they came across a man, not really a man. He was a hero, made immortal. You guessed it Hercules. To say the hype of his...exploits was underwhelming. Today's terms...he was an arse."

"Really don't think offending him is wise." Percy stated.

"This is just a story, summarised. But there is no love for him here one place you can criticise him. No offence your half-brother is a dick." Sam said looking at Thalia.

"So he is not who they befriended? By the way what are their names you can't keep calling them eldest and youngest." Percy pointed out

"The youngest was Ellen. The eldest was Alexa happy?"

"Was that really their names or did you just make them up."

"Just made them up, their names is not important...now back to the story. They just came across Him in all his glory he looked so shiny and perfect well to himself he looked perfect. The girls were not impressed, Alexa and Ellen had seen their share of men with that specific look in their eyes. By this point they were still maidens and had no desire to change that. He tried winning them over with his charm but when their friend gave him a certain look he moved on she then led them into the next town taking them to one of the temples for the night...I know you're a kelp head but please tell me you have figured out who she is?" Sam asked

"The traveling companion you have not named she is the goddess." Thalia stated

"Yes and she was not happy that he was there. So they were safe in her temple for the night. The twins had already surmised that she was keeping something major from them but did not push for the truth they had developed trust in her over the three weeks that she would tell them when she was ready. Turns out she didn't tell them they were sort of thrown into her world. Agreeing to stand by her, be her friend without knowing all the facts...turns out they were fated to meet, or cursed their upbringing was frowned upon. So in order for it to be rectified they became her companions of sorts..."

"Hunters." Percy guessed "what is the point of this story? Is it one if their stories?" Percy asked looking around

"No point, just a story. There is always a cost doing business for them we all know that. You guys should get some rest we want to leave early in the morning." Sam said Percy nodded and he and Thalia made them self-scarce heading into their tents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson A little help C4**

"Were you a hunter?" Annabeth asked she was standing behind her leaning on a tree listening to the story.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Your sister, you still look identical. Yet she looks like she is an experienced hunter. That takes years, the way you fought her. Were you one of them? The story is your story no? I take it you somehow left her service this year?" Annabeth asked Sam who looked at her but didn't say anything instead she walked away.

"You had no right telling them that." Lizzie stated moving next to her

"It was very vague." Sam shrugged

"Does she know you are helping them? Helping her?"

"Not much passes her attention. She is busy, I will accept my punishment after they complete this quest. Besides it is more of a guideline not exactly a rule."

"She will not be happy with you."

"You and her will have something in common then."

"You are portraying more of his traits." Lizzie stated noting that Sam was tapping her leg as if she was playing a piano. "I noticed you doing the same thing when you were retelling our story. You can't sit still."

"I believe they call it adhd."

"Your reading?"

"What about it?"

"You know what I am asking."

"Does not mean anything."

"What does that say?" Lizzie asked handing her a book

"It is dark."

"You have enough moonlight. Sam?"

"The words are swimming off the page is that what you want to hear? This is not in Greek. What about you?"

"I am fine. I can read. Why Sam?"

"Needed a new alias, one that would work. It works."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"It's been a while."

"The spear of Achilles really?"

"Someone has to watch their back. The dynamic between these heroes is new. Very different from their parents.

"You know what will be waiting for you?"

"I know what guards it."

"These heroes have to take point Sam. You can't..."

"I am just the tag along. This is their quest."

"You cannot touch it."

"I know. I remember. So how has the hunt been?"

"I think Artemis is going to send me away."

"What?"

"It is getting to that time of year again."

"No, no, I have more time. I..."

"I think this time I will be going alone. There is something else in store for you." Lizzie stated making Sam grab her arm turning her to face her.

"What have you seen?" Sam asked

"I can't say."

"Lizzie."

"Anna you made your choice. You were the one to break our vow."

"How long are you going to hold that against me?" Sam asked running her hands over her face before looking back at her to see her smiling.

"You should get some rest, you are more of a day person now." Lizzie said before walking off taking the book back from her hands Sam stood there for a minute fiddling with her ring, her hand going into her pocket tracing over the coin she kept on her person she sighed. Turning around she made her way to her tent where she ended up falling asleep almost instantly.

They were on the move before dawn, Lizzie and Phoebe stayed with them they would escort them safely through Artemis's domain. Artemis had spoken to Annabeth once again before they parted ways and Sam had spent half an hour with her before that. Now they moved in silence Percy kept looking from Sam to Lizzie it looked like he wanted to ask questions but he remained silent. This time their journey they did come across monsters but the hunters made short work of it, Sam and Lizzie ended up having an argument when Sam helped them with her own arrows.

"Why was she upset you helped them?" Annabeth asked as Lizzie took the lead once again.

"She is worried I will do something even more reckless. I told you that this was your quest I should not be interfering. She is worried that I will get in trouble for assisting."

"Why would you get in trouble for assisting? Why can't you interfere?" Annabeth asked

"It is complicated, right now we don't have time." Sam replied moving in front of her so that she was between her and Lizzie. Annabeth was not happy with that answer but they were on the move so she didn't get time to ask any more questions. It was after mid day when Lizzie and Phoebe stopped looking at each other.

"This is as far as we go." Phoebe stated as Percy, Annabeth and Thalia looked ahead of them they would have sworn that the forest seemed darker and less inviting.

"The heart of the forest of despair." Sam stated she was standing behind them

"You won't come with us?" Thalia asked even though she did not really want them to come it was good to have their experience.

"Not her domain." Sam stated

"The middle of the forest is not her domain?" Percy asked not believing it she was goddess of the hunt right?

"That area is claimed by monsters, it is their territory that you venture into." Lizzie stated looking at Sam. "last chance to turn around."

"I will accompany them."

"Then you will need her fortune, you know what awaits you there."

"I know…Lizzie."

"Do not say it, you will be back, every annoying aspect. It goes without saying but I am going to say it anyway because it is you. Stay safe." She said before Lizzie and Phoebe disappeared heading back to the hunt.

"What did she mean by that?" Annabeth asked "Do you know what is in there?"

"Other than the spear of Achilles?" Sam asked but her response was a frown, "Monsters, one in particular. I hope you demigods are trained well." Sam said before leading them into the forest. "Or this could be interesting." She added almost to herself but Thalia who was walking behind her heard her but didn't say anything in response. They moved in complete silence as they all knew the importance of not to gain any things attention.

"How much further?" Percy whispered after they dealt with three hell hounds.

"See those cliffs up there?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a cave half way up to the top. That is where we are going." She said as she looked around she had an arrow at the ready before looking back at the others to make sure they were ready to move on. Sam definitely did not want to be here at nightfall and she had no doubt that the others did not also.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Annabeth asked as they got moving once again heading towards the cliffs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson A little help C5**

They made it to the cliffs with only coming across a single monster, one that Thalia killed with her spear. When they got to the cliffs they looked up to see the cave, Annabeth was trying to spot how they could get to it. There was a path but it was narrow and she did not really want to take the obvious way up.

"No easy way up, that path is our only shot unless you want to rock climb?"

"Even if we take that path we will still be rock climbing." Thalia pointed out and Annabeth had to agree she turned to Sam but she had made it abundantly clear that from now on they will be figuring this out on their own.

"We take the path?" Annabeth asked the others Percy was nodding, Thalia had an unreadable look on her face but also nodded her head in agreement. Annabeth would go first, then Percy followed by Thalia (even though she had tried to go last) which left Sam bringing up the rear.

It was slow and at one point Percy almost slipped which made Thalia freak out but was stopped by Sam who stopped her from moving until she was ready to move. Sam could see why Thalia wanted to go last so was being nice to the daughter of Zeus even though she found it ironic the daughter of Zeus scared of heights. It seemed that Percy and Annabeth did not realise this as they kept going up. Sam was whispering encouraging words to Thalia who did not seem happy with it, it was making her mad which was Sam's intention as she was not focused on the height issues. Annabeth was just happy that they made it to the cliff face that would lead into the cave without being spotted although that seemed to make her even more tense. Percy shared a look with her and she nodded before they entered the cave. She noticed that Sam pulled those lantern looking things out of her bag but she did not light them. She then made the gesture for them to continue when she saw them looking at her. Percy had his pen at the ready as she had her sword drawn, Thalia had her spear at the ready and they entered the cave into darkness. It was dark for several paces but their eyes adjusted and they soon could make out the walls as they made their way deeper the stronger the smell got it almost had them gagging. What exactly was waiting for them they had no idea but it seemed like this cave was endless that was until they reached a cavern. Here it seemed there was a natural source of light as it once again took their eyes a minute to adjust. The three demigods looked around, that was when they realised Sam was no longer with them. Annabeth stared back the way they came when she felt Percy tapping her shoulder making her look at him and follow where he was pointing to. Up on a pedestal was what looked like a ruby, surrounding the pedestal was golden coins and treasures that had her mind racing…what exactly did they walk into. Thalia was looking around her spear at the ready she was thinking the same thing as Annabeth whose treasure was this and where were they?

"There is a spear head…Is that what we are after?" Percy whispered pointing to a spearhead that was lying amongst swords and…was that bones? That was when the cavern began to rumble and the coins began to rustle and roll.

"Whatever you do, do not touch the treasure." Annabeth warned them, knowing their luck the treasure was most likely cursed.

"Then we have a problem, how do we get to the spear head without touching the treasure in the way." Percy said as Annabeth looked around her mind was racing as she tried to think of a plan. She looked at the walls that led to the back of the cavern.

"We take the walls." She said noticing the grooves enough to hold somebody.

"Who leaves treasure unguarded?" Thalia asked

"What happened to them?" Percy asked pointing to the skeletons adding to Thalia's point.

"You two stay here, I will go get the spearhead." Annabeth stated Percy nodded as did Thalia who was still on alert. Annabeth was halfway along the wall when it seemed the owner of the treasure appeared.

"Is that a dragon?" Percy asked not believing it, he was still new to the Greek world but he did not think dragons were real. The beast roared moving into the cavern making the ground shake and Percy had to move seeming some coins moved next to his feet. They were Greek coins…

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN? THIEVES! THIEVES! THEIVES! No WORSE DEMIGODS. HAVE NOT HAD DEMIGODS IN A WHILE." The dragons voice boomed across the cavern as he moved into the light Percy could see that his scales were gold and as the light reflected off it scales the cavern was illuminated in light. Percy shared a look with Thalia as he drew riptide at the ready, he did not want to be this monsters meal but he had a feeling that on this he was not certain his sword would be much help. That did not stop him from trying… he went to take a step forward but was pulled back to the wall. He was surprised that Sam was there pulling him and Thalia close to the walls and had the blanket draped over them.

"I CAN SMELL YOU LITTLE HALFBLOOD WHERE ARE YOU?" He roared and Percy remembered Annabeth, she needed time he went to move but Sam's elbow was in his back stopping him. AS the monster moved passed them entering the cavern they felt him move passed them. Percy was surprised at the heat he could feel coming off it. "LITTLE HALFBLOOD THIEF, YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME." He said Percy was surprised he was yet to spot Annabeth, which he was grateful for.  
"THERE YOU ARE! WHY DO YOU LINGER ON THE WALL?" HE said and Percy could not see what happened but the wall shock as a loud crack was heard. He then figured what had happened the dragon had bashed against the wall.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted without thinking pushing Sam out of the way and away from the blanket he now looked at the dragon that moved its neck so it was now facing him. Percy looked around for Annabeth but had to jump out of the way as it tried biting him. He rolled and jumped to his feet pulling out riptide he swung missing the beast altogether. Thalia came to his defence as it once again tried eating him, her spear penetrated its neck forcing its head up it let loss a horrible screeching noise. As it moved back its tail almost hit Annabeth who ducked in time she was surrounded by treasure trying not to touch it while trying to get to the spearhead. Percy joined Thalia fighting the monster, her spear reappearing in her hands as they moved out of the way of its very sharp talons. IT opened its mouth and Percy was seriously trying to pull out any type of water knowing that if it was a dragon he knew what happened next, he did not want to become barbeque. Before he could find a water source the dragon let lose a jet of fire at them Percy and Thalia ducked knowing there was nowhere to hide. IT took them a minute to realise they were not engulfed in flames. Percy looked around and saw Sam standing there with one of those lantern things in her hand blocking them from the fire the fire seemed to be sucked into the lantern. Sam closed it once the flames had stopped before moving out of the way, this seemed to anger the monster more as they were not cooked.

"YOU! I KNOW YOU!" The dragon spat in rage and Percy could not believe it as Sam took a step towards it the monster took a step back. Snarling and Growling at her but it did not attack her, this had Percy and Thalia in shock. The dragon then let lose a roar that had them covering their ears…it stopped as Sam had silenced it with an arrow right in the eye. The monster fell to the ground as it hit the ground it puffed into a pile of ash.

"Annabeth, do not touch the treasure." Sam stated

"Wasn't planning to, kind of hard though considering it surrounds me." She stated

"Wrap your cloak around you, tightly. Keep your head down." Sam instructed Annabeth complied and before Percy or Thalia could stop her she opened the lantern letting lose the flames from within and the treasure melted.

"Stop!" Thalia shouted

"Are you mad?" Percy shouted at the same time but she ignored them, she cleared a path for Annabeth to take by the time the flames were gone there was a path for her to take. Annabeth ran over to them when Sam told her to come. Percy was looking over the mess and could not find the spearhead.

"Where is it?" He asked looking around about to take a step towards the last place he had seen it but Annabeth stopped him.

"Seaweed brain, stop. It is right here." Annabeth said as she had managed to grab it and had placed it in the box that Sam had given her.

"How did you do that?" Thalia asked looking at Sam who only shrugged.

"You knew that monster."

"We have fought before."

"That was how you knew how to kill it?"

"Yes. Let's go no doubt there will be monsters coming to investigate his cry."

"Cry?"

"That shriek. It was him calling for help." Sam said putting the lantern back in her bag she couldn't help but look back up at the red ruby on the pedestal.

"Thought you said you weren't supposed to help."

"I am not, that is why when asked…Thalia defeated it. With her spear."

"You want us to lie?"

"Not a lie, she did seriously injure it, and it was dying…I just sped up the process."

"Is that a lie?"

"Daughter of Apollo, I can't really lie." Sam stated with a shrug as she led them back through the cave towards the exit. When they were back outside the cave Sam and Annabeth looked down trying to figure a way down the cliff when the ground began to shake. Percy was looking up and was frozen at the sight, three laestrygones stood up on the cliff making their way towards them.

"What?"

"Antiphates…king of the laestrygones. Time to go." Sam said firing an arrow into the rock a rope connected to it she chucked it over and all but pushed Annabeth, Percy over the two of them had done this sort of thing at camp repelling down a rope but it was different when there was a group of giant cannibals chasing them. Sam went to push Thalia but she was frozen looking down. Sam sighed grabbed a hold of her and jumped. Thalia clung tightly to her as she felt the air rushing past her she was doing everything in her power not to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson A little help C6**

They ran…Percy was not sure why they were running, he did not know what they were but could see that both Sam and Annabeth were nervous about them. Sam fought a dragon sure those things were big but she fought a dragon…

"Why are we running?" He asked between breaths.

"We need to get back in her domain…he won't follow us there." Sam said as she jumped over a log with ease the others followed her with less grace but they remained on their feet.

"What is that?" Percy asked as trees were being broken.

"He is a giant cannibal is that not enough incentive to run?" Sam asked as she spun on her heel and released an arrow killing a monster that was gaining on them. Other monsters were now taking this opportunity to try and get them but between the four of them they still managed to keep moving. Sam turned to Annabeth who was running beside Percy, the two of them seemed to work really well together she thought as she side stepped a swipe from a hell hound burying her dagger into it turning it to yellow dust. Thalia was standing on her own, and seemed to be holding herself well. Sam pulled Thalia forward out of the way of a falling tree as they once again started running.

"They still appear to be chasing us." Annabeth shouted as she dived out of the way of a monster only for Percy to run his sword through it.

"We are demigods…not many venture here. We are fair game to them. Keep moving." Sam shouted back jumping over some roots so she would not trip.

"Not all of us find travelling through bush as easy as you." Percy stated as he stumbled his way through Annabeth was the only thing stopping him from falling.

"Keep moving." Sam replied ignoring his comment, she helped Thalia before resuming her run.

"How much further?" Percy panted they had been running for a while to him it felt like forever.

"Gods I forgot how much they complain." Sam muttered but grinned as she recognised the boundary. She all but dragged Thalia along… that was when both Percy and Annabeth went sprawling on the ground being knocked down by a tree. "Get to there." Sam pointed to Thalia who looked like she was about to go back to them. "I will get them, get yourself there now!" Sam demanded heading back for Annabeth first. She fired at the monster that was too close to Annabeth turning it to dust as Annabeth got back to her feet she moved over to Percy and was trying to help him get up but it seemed he was trapped by the tree.

"You have to help me." Annabeth stated as she tried moving the tree, Sam looked at the tree and how close the laestrygones were. Looking around the forest a plan began to form, she pulled out a tap roll something similar to what Hermes gave Percy on their quest to the sea of monsters.

"Use this, I will draw them away…then go to Thalia. That is where you will be safe back in her domain. Stay alert."

"What about you?"

"I will catch up…don't wait for me. You need to keep moving monsters still roam the forest more freely then outside. You need to make your way to the Rocky Mountains." Sam stated as she jumped over the tree before Annabeth could protest. "Hey King Ugly remember me?" Sam shouted running away from Annabeth and Percy into a clearing where the she could see sunlight. Sam stopped running happy that the laestrygones were coming at her not the others, she was only slightly nervous that they were coming at her. She pulled out her sword, this was a good place as any to make a stand…against three laestrygones. The first one charged at her and she jumped out of the way of its hand her sword catching the sunlight and it burst into flame, she followed through with a back-hand attack catching the monsters side and it was engulfed in flames. She tried to ignore the scream or the smell of burning monster flesh. She knew her sword would only be strong in sun light…

Annabeth managed to get Percy out from the tree, luckily he was not hurt as she pulled him to his feet. She looked over the way Sam ran and was about to go and aide her but stopped herself, Sam was right…they needed to get out of here. She started pulling him towards where Thalia was waiting for them.

"What about Sam?" Percy asked as he looked back he saw her and what he saw made him stop. "Is that a flaming sword?" He asked not believing his eyes, Annabeth turned to look and saw her fighting off one of the laestrygones indeed with a flaming sword.

"She has it handled." Annabeth replied only half believing it, she had seen the look in her eyes when she saw what was following them it had been fear. There was a story there, one she would ask about if they survive this quest. Annabeth and Percy made it to Thalia who was looking over their shoulders.

"Where is Sam?" She asked

"Told me she would catch up, I had the feeling she would not appreciate us going to help her." Annabeth replied as she led them back the way they had come.

"As long as you know where we are going." Thalia stated and shrugged after getting a pointed look from Annabeth.

"She said to keep moving, that is what we are going to do." Annabeth stated and Percy could tell that she did not like leaving her behind just as much as he did.

They had been running for what felt like ages when all three of them went on alert only to relax when Percy recognised who it was that came to them.

"Black Jack? What are you doing here?" he asked

'Hey Boss thought you could use a lift.' The black pegasi asked looking over his shoulder to reveal two other pegasi who landed behind him. 'Should get moving saw some ugly looking beasts coming this way. We can stop and get some donuts' he added as he flexed his wings as Percy climbed up on his back, Annabeth and Thalia did the same but Thalia seemed hesitant.

"Who sent you? How did you know we needed a lift?" Percy asked

'Pretty lady sent us. Said you would need help and where to find you.'

"She only asked for three of you to come?" Percy asked

'Yep, said bossman and two friends needed a lift.' Black Jack stated jumping into the air they flew off, Percy couldn't help but look back in the direction he last saw Sam he hoped she was alright. 'So Boss where too?'

"Rocky Mountains? Can you take us that far?"

'Of course, it will cost ya. Donuts is my term of payment.' The pegasi answered him as he led the way. Percy looked over to Annabeth who was wearing a small frown as she held onto her pegasi's mane. He could tell she was deep in thought no doubt thinking about their next part of the quest.

"So that was a dragon…" Percy asked as they flew in silence for a while.

"Yeah."

"What do you think is waiting for us at the other half of the spear?" he asked

"Can't be good whatever it is." Annabeth replied

"Do we know exactly where in the Rocky Mountains it is?"

"Yes, Sam showed me before we left, before we talked her into coming…"

"She will be fine. I mean she had a flaming sword…she killed that dragon. She will be fine." He repeated once again they drifted into silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson A little help C7**

Black Jack held to his end of the bargain, he got them to the Rocky Mountains and Percy's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. How were they going to find a spear…basically a stick out here? Amongst the miles of rocky outcrops, mountains and forests.

'Where too boss?' Black Jack asked but Percy could tell he was getting tired.

"Where are we going Annabeth?" Percy asked turning to face her as she scanned the land below.

"Take us down by that lake, from there it will have to be by foot." Annabeth stated Percy nodded, he did not have to repeat it as Black Jack could understand her so they began their descent. He had to admit the air was cold and when they landed he found himself putting his hands inside his pocket of his silver jacket trying to warm them up.

'Thanks Black Jack. I owe you one.'

'Donuts?' Black Jack looked over at him with renewed energy and hope in his eyes or Percy thought it could be hope he couldn't exactly tell from the horses face.

'After this quest is over.' Percy promised and Black Jack snorted

'Ya better, we will be off. Boss be safe something smell off around here.' Black Jack informed him as he bobbed his head up and down his nostrils flaring as he smelt the air, both Thalia's and Annabeth's Pegasi seemed to prance nervously as they also sniffed the air.

'Thanks, get going. You stay safe.' Percy replied and watched as they left them taking to the air once again. Percy looked at Annabeth and Thalia who were giving him strange looks. "What?" he asked

"Nothing, just not used to you talking to animals." Thalia stated before looking around Percy copied her actions and Black Jack's warning rang in his ears. Thalia had her spear at the ready as her eyes took everything in, Annabeth was looking around for landmarks before taking off to lead the way. She knew time was a factor they still had several hours before nightfall and if they had not reached their destination by then she would want to find a fortifiable place to camp. All three demigods had the uneasy feeling and the sense of urgency to get moving. Annabeth led them alongside the lake until they reached the base of the mountain, the forest was on the other side of them and Percy was getting major creep vibes from the place. So far they had been moving in silence and that seemed to add to the eerie feeling in the air. Percy could not ignore the feeling that they were being watched. They had started their hike up the mountain following a path, Thalia and Percy letting Annabeth lead them as she was the one that knew where they were going. It was slow progress as the path narrowed and the incline steepened they had to watch their footing. Percy kept looking over his shoulder part of him expected them to be attacked but so far they had seen no monster, they had not seen anything no people, no animals not even an insect. It started raining so they had to be extra careful as the ground became slippery.

"Annabeth it is getting late." Percy stated, knowing it would not be wise moving around in the dark.

"There is shelter up ahead, it should protect us from the elements and it looks defensible." Annabeth replied, true to her word they made it to the section she had in mind.

"I take it no fire?" Percy asked

"We will need one so we don't freeze." Thalia pointed out, Percy agreed he just didn't want to say it encase it got shut down.

"Small one, there should be enough cover so it shouldn't be seen." Annabeth agreed she was wet and tired, not to mention she was worried about Sam, she hoped she got away okay. Thalia made a small fire that night they told stories and talked deciding on who would be on watch first, Annabeth agreed to go first, and then Thalia followed by Percy. She had her sword lying on her lap as she wrapped herself in the blanket she looked out at the surroundings of the valley below.

In the morning they set out after having a cold breakfast, once again Annabeth taking lead the rain had not stopped so it was another gloomy hike up the mountain. Last night she had gone over the map with the others and where they would start looking, they needed to make it to the valley on the other side. Percy pointed out he could have gotten Black Jack and the others to take them there but Annabeth had said they had no idea what was waiting for them this way they can sneak up and do some recon before blindly entering the cave like they did last time this time they did not have Sam and she had no idea what to expect. Percy didn't complain, but he was complaining now…he was wet, tired and hungry. His feet hurt and legs burned. He noticed the looks Annabeth and Thalia were giving no doubt feeling the same as he was but still, why did they come this way? They made it to the top, he was grateful they weren't climbing to the top of the mountain. He looked up before looking down the very narrow path they would take to get to the valley below, he saw the path continue up the mountain was forever grateful that Annabeth led them down the path going down not up. Only Thalia seemed to hesitate before squaring her shoulders and bringing up the rear. They made it down a lot faster than going up and Annabeth found a perch overlooking the valley this is where she stopped.

"Are we sure this is the right area?" Thalia asked, only because they have not seen any sign of monster activity.

"Definitely." Annabeth said as she pointed down and both her and Thalia seemed to pale. Percy followed where she was pointing but couldn't see anything.

"What?" he stopped as he then saw it. 5 giant Cyclopes…they reminded him of Polyphemus in the sea of monsters and he remembered the difficulty they had facing him. There were 5 now, he turned to Thalia who was frozen but slowly a determined expression settled on her face. Percy did not know if he was as brave as her, she was turned into a tree because of Cyclopes almost dying. "How do you want to do this?" he asked

"It has to be around there somewhere…"

"In their cave? Poly…he had a cave. Do you think they have a cave?" Percy asked stopping himself from saying the name remembering that names have power.

"Most likely." Annabeth said she was scanning everything carefully, Percy was looking at Thalia making sure she was okay.

"You keep looking at me Kelphead I will throw you off this ledge." Thalia stated without looking at him. "There. See that gap in the rock face. Just up from the stream." Thalia pointed out and the others agreed it did look like a cave entrance.

"Percy if we make it down to that river, can you block our scent with it?" Annabeth asked

"Maybe." Percy stated he was looking at the cyclops they were gathered around something. "What are they doing?"

"They are distracted, we need to go." Annabeth stated and the three of them moved down the rest of the way until they were on level ground. Moving silently towards the river they hoped they would make it without drawing any attention but when has it ever been that easy on a quest? A mighty roar sent birds flying and had all three demigods dropping into battle stances.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy Jackson A little help C8 **

It took them a minute to realise they were not the ones being roared at, Percy and the others were alert and their adrenaline was at its peak but nothing came at them. Percy looked to Annabeth and opened his mouth to ask what but she shook her head placing her finger to her lips for silence before making the signal to move on, they crept until they reached the river before making their way slowly towards the cave, Percy bending the river to his control. They made it to the cave and looked around the way was still clear. Annabeth and Thalia made their way to the entrance only then did they realise that Percy was not following. Annabeth turned to look at him but he made the signal for them to go, he will stay on guard encase they come back. Annabeth did not want to leave anybody else behind but what he was saying made sense so she shared a look with Thalia who gave her a nod before they entered together, gripping their weapons tightly not knowing what they will find inside. Annabeth and Thalia stuck close to each other neither one wanted to be separated, they did not want a repeat of last time Annabeth was happy that they had agreed on a word to identify themselves before they entered the valley. Their eyes now once again adjusted to the dim light when they reached the cavern where the Cyclopes stayed. All Annabeth could think of was that hoarder show her stepmother watched, there was piles of junk and not much room for moving she wondered how five fully grown Cyclopes could live in here. They shared a look and Thalia also seemed to be disgusted by the mess. This was going to take them ages to find a wooden shaft. They began their search trying their best not to disrupt anything and not to make too much noise. Swiftly moving around the room checking through the piles and piles of junk when Thalia stopped them and pointed to a pile of bones. Well that was what Annabeth thought she was pointing to but on closer examination she was pointing to behind the pile of bones. There was a wooden stick holding up a boulder and as she squinted to look at it she noticed some inscriptions on the stick. It was it, what they were after they slowly moved towards it. Annabeth was trying to come up with a way to get it without the boulder moving when her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of steel on steel.

"Halfblood!" a voice boomed through the cave

"Mine." Another voice echoed, Percy remained silent she could only hear the sound of steel on steel. Annabeth shared a look with Thalia before she could say anything Thalia jumped over the bones grabbed the stick and jumped back grabbing Annabeth's arm and started running just as the boulder began to roll after them. As they ran out the cavern into the cave entrance they saw Percy fighting off two cyclops as another tried to get to him. Annabeth ran to his aide, Thalia two steps behind they three of them began to fight. Together they managed to kill one of them only to end up defending themselves against another one. Percy was knocked into the wall across from them his sword on the ground he got up slowly dazed, Annabeth ended up getting the cyclops attention so that he would have time to get up. He jumped for his sword rolling before jumping up and stabbing the cyclops in the back distracting it enough for Annabeth to stab it in the front turning it to yellow dust. The three of them now stood back to back, there was still three cyclops and they seemed angry. Annabeth and Percy now accustomed to each other's fighting habit looked at the three cyclops a plan forming in Annabeth's mind Percy and Thalia waited for her. They were about to make their move when the cyclops in front of them turned to ash surprising them as one of the cyclops turned to face this new threat the other one moved forward to attack Percy and the others. An arrow appeared in its shoulder and the one that had turned howled in anger as it fell to the ground Sam who had dived between its legs slicing them stood back up and decapitated it before turning onto the last cyclops. Thalia however ended up stabbing it with her spear turning it to ash. The three demigods now turned to Sam and thanked her for her assistance.

"Sam, you're alive." Percy stated giving her a lopsided smile.

"Let's get back to New York." She said leading them out of the cave. She let lose a whistle before continuing on into a clearing. To his surprised Percy saw Blackjack and the other two Pegasi land before them.

'Hey, boss you are alive.' Blackjack stated inside his head turning to the side to let him climb on Percy turned to see Sam climb up behind Thalia as they took to the sky.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked Sam they were flying next to each other.

"We fought, I won…came to find you. Good thing I did,"

"You were the person they were roaring at, you distracted them?" Annabeth asked as Percy remembered the roar that had them freezing thinking they were spotted before entering the cave. When she did not respond it had them thinking they were right, Percy went to ask something else but she glared at him making him stop. The flight back was in silence, they had tried getting Sam to elaborate but she refused to. Percy ended up talking to Annabeth considering Thalia looked like she was sleeping. Soon they had ran out of things to talk about, so the silence that followed was both welcoming and a little unnerving. Percy looked out over the ground below them as it rushed by in a blur of trees. Part of him thought of what the mortals must see when they see them flying through the sky, he figured a small plane or a large bird. He entertained himself by talking with Blackjack but the pegasi really wanted to talk about donuts and other treats he was wanting. So that grew old very quickly and it also made him hungry. New York was finally in the distance, they were on the home stretch, he could not wait for this to be over with. They made it to New York walking to the Empire State building was easier then landing on the street, they somewhat decided to run the last league not really wanting to get attention of any monsters nearby. Sam ended up stopping at the doorway of the building.

"This is where I leave you. Good luck." She said turning to leave

"Wait, you helped us you should get the credit." Percy stated knowing that once you complete a quest like this you usually got to see your parent.

"I said from the beginning that this was your quest, I just tagged along. So see you guys later." Sam said once again turning only to freeze, they were all staring behind her at the man that was looking at them.

"Where are you heading to in such a rush you don't even want to say hello?" He asked

"Home." Sam replied but lowered her head that was when Percy recognised him, he was not in shorts but rather in a suit but he still looked the same. Hermes…

"Lord Hermes." Percy greeted getting his attention.

"Percy Jackson…"

"Did you bring me any rats?" a voice asked and Percy saw George the snake

"He just got back from a quest…"

"Quiet you two, I am here to escort you up." Hermes stated "All of you." he said looking at Sam and Percy figured he was missing something.

"Really…you could just let me go…" Sam stated

'Oh you are in trouble.' George stated laughing

"Quiet." Hermes stated once again, "No I am sorry I can't, you all have been requested."

"Knew I should have left once we hit New York." Sam mumbled as they made their way into the elevator.

"What's going on?" Percy asked her but she didn't reply instead she kept fiddling with her ring looking at the door. Percy saw that Hermes was watching her he turned to Annabeth who only shrugged even though she had a knowing look in her eyes. The closer they got to the gathering hall the more nervous Sam seemed to get Hermes was walking behind her as if he thought she would run.

Once they were inside Hermes moved away from them and headed for his throne where he grew to his normal size. Percy still found it daunting to see them, in their giant forms it made him feel very small and insignificant. Percy looked around they were all there, he looked over at Artemis who looked bored as did most of them, Apollo was looking at Sam with a look Percy did not understand he seemed happy that she moved over to him. One by one Percy, Annabeth and Thalia addressed their parents before turning to Zeus. Annabeth was holding the spear head and Thalia was holding the spear shaft as they were addressed for their success of the quest. Percy looked over at his father, he couldn't really tell what he was thinking as he was looking at Zeus but he seemed to sense that he was looking and turned to look at him giving him a small smile and a nod of his head. Annabeth was standing next to him she shared a look with her mother before Zeus had started. Athena was the one to come down to them and taking the spear pieces they then seemed to vanish from her hands as she made her way back to her throne. Percy noted that Athena looked over at Sam who looked down, her feet seemed to be holding her attention as Zeus thanked them for their service, and just like that he declared the meeting was over with but Percy found it interesting that the other gods did not right away leave in fact he noticed that they now seemed to be interested in something he wanted to ask what was going on but was ushered out of the room, not before he noticed that Sam was not following them. He turned to see that she was still standing by Apollo but was looking over at Athena who looked less than pleased Sam started moving over towards them the closer she got the more hopeful she looked as she was not stopped.

"Anna." Athena called out making Sam tense and freeze, Percy looked confused.

"So close." Sam mumbled before turning around and facing Athena, they stared at each other for a few seconds before Sam sighed and moved over to her.

"Son." Poseidon stated as he had moved over to them in human form he placed his hand on his shoulder and went to guide him out indicating it was time for him and his friends to leave, Percy still must have looked confused.

"Is Sam not coming?" Percy asked before he could stop himself.

"Sam?" Poseidon asked

"Sam." He said pointing to the girl that was now in front of Athena looking down.

"Anna, is answering a few things."

"If it is about the quest we convinced her to help us, she shouldn't be in trouble for helping us." Percy stated and watched as Sam turned to face him before turning and looking back at Athena nodding her head before looking back to the ground. "Why is she talking to Annabeth's mom?" Percy asked as his father guided them out of the throne room.

"She is Athena's charge. Go you did us proud, you should be returning to camp." Poseidon stated before any of them could ask any more questions he turned and left the doors closing behind him.

"So Athena was the one she befriended." Annabeth mumbled

"What?" Percy asked looking at her, did she know what was going on.

"Come on we should head back to camp,"

"We can't just leave her in there." Percy stated

"Chiron will know what is going on." Annabeth stated and that made him agree to leave. Percy managed to get in contact with his mother so Sally ended up dropping them back at camp where they made their way to the big house to talk with Chiron.

"You are back, congratulations." Will stated so he was walking with them.

"Yeah, Sam was a big help."

"Do you know her story?" Annabeth asked

"Do you?" Will asked before walking off heading back to the infirmary.

"That was not helpful." Thalia stated as they made their way to the big house they were greeted by Chiron who smiled at them. Annabeth filled him in about the quest before getting right to the point.

"What do you know about Sam daughter of Apollo?" She asked once she had finished.

"Sam daughter of Apollo?"

"Athena called her Anna." Annabeth stated

"You met Anna?" Chiron asked he seemed generally surprised at that.

"Yeah she helped us." Percy stated and at this he frowned

"She helped you?" he asked looking at Annabeth the three of them nodded.

"They kept her back in Olympus, it was strange." Percy stated

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked

"She is the daughter of Apollo right?" Thalia asked

"My father called her Athena's charge what does that mean?" Percy asked and Chiron had to hold up his hand stopping them from asking anymore questions.

"She is the daughter of Apollo…"

"Then why is she not at camp?" Percy interrupted

"But her story is unique, she is his daughter but she is connected to Athena. Her charge or companion." Chiron started as thunder rumbled he looked up and sighed. "Her story is not for me to tell." He stated

"But will she be alright? They won't punish her for helping us will they?" Percy asked

"It is complicated Percy, do not worry about her. I have other urgent business for you to attend to. I know you just got back but we have gotten word from Grover. He needs your help." Chiron stated that grabbed all their attention, they all agreed to go help him. Percy felt somewhat bad that he had no idea what happened to Sam or Anna whatever her name is but Grover needed his help, maybe after he could convince Chiron or maybe Will to tell him what exactly is going on.

**AN: So yes, the next part does take part in book three the Titans curse is where the timeline is at the moment. What do you think? What happened to Sam/Anna? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy Jackson A little help C9**

Percy could not believe it, Annabeth was gone… The hunt was at Camp, they had driven in Apollo's sun car/bus but Annabeth was gone. Not dead, he believed that in his bones she was not dead…he was going to save her. He was still numb, it was his fault she was gone. He was jealous of the friendship between Annabeth and Thalia. He was on the beach, being near water always calmed him down, but even being this close was not helping. He had a pit in his stomach and a horrible feeling. The others were all getting ready for the big game of capture the flag against the hunters but right now he did not want to play a game, he wanted to get back out there and search for Annabeth. Chiron had refused his request, Grover was standing off to one side, watching him, no doubt there to stop him from doing something reckless. He had a feeling he would be doing something very reckless if not now then soon. He got up off the beach and headed back towards the others, it was time for capture the flag. Playing against the hunters was a new thing an interesting thing but fighting against Thalia…He was so angry at her, not only had she zapped him with lightning but he found the rushing of water in his ears deafening as he called on the creek for help. Then when the oracle came out and delivered the prophecy…he was worried. The meeting of councillors was intense, Thalia was still not talking to him the others in the room seemed convinced they were not going on the quest and Zoe well she was a whole different puzzle he had no idea how to figure out. He was angry that he was not allowed on the quest, he had to go, he had to help Annabeth.

Being woken up by Blackjack was not something he thought would ever happen, the Pegasus was banging on his door…he knew he was an animal right? Percy helping the hippocampi with the sea cow was something new Bessie was rather adorable but he had no idea what it was. Then sneaking on the quest, following the others…was rather reckless, he found it strange that he got permission from Mr D but did not have time to think too hard on it as he was following Mr Thorn…things were escalating very fast they fought the Nemean Lion after confronting the others on the quest together they worked to fight it. Percy was officially part of the quest, he knew that Zoe and Bianca were keeping things from them about the quest but they were too busy running from those chasing them that he did not get to confront them. Fighting the skeleton creatures was a surreal experience but the wild boar was something he never thought he would ride…first a see cow Bessie now a giant boar sent from the Wild. He saw the look in Grover's eyes when he thought of Pan and how close he was but he stayed with them. Making their way to DC was another tricky encounter and meeting Apollo…sorry Fred, he was not that helpful for information but getting them where they needed to go was help in its own way. He really dislikes Ares, that god seriously rubs him the wrong way but meeting Aphrodite…was wow. He had never met someone as beautiful as her then again the Goddess of Love was defined as Beauty. He was not really looking forward to whatever her plans were for him and Annabeth…but that was a later problem. Being in the gods junkyard was another surreal experience and losing Bianca was probably the hardest thing about the quest so far…oh gods his promise to Nico. As they continued on their journey now more quiet as they reflected on their fallen friend and seeing the Hoover Dam was a sad reminder, Annabeth would have loved it she was always talking about architectural structures like these. Bessie was there? How did Bessie get there? Before he could think too hard on that he was once again running for his life trying to find the others, being chased by skeleton creatures was not fun, being on an elevator going down to a dead end also not fun. Seeing a lady with the same grey eyes as Annabeth not enough time to think about that…then running into a mortal that could see through the mist. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was someone unique and he would definitely most likely be dead without her. She helped him and gave him time to find the others only to end up surrounded and finally clinking on who it was in the elevator. Seriously the gods were helping out a lot more than what they were meant to, but right now they were flying on the giant statue angels heading for San Francisco.

They ended up finding Nereus and Percy caught him so he got his answer but only to end up fighting the manticore being saved by Mr D was something very new and something he thought never would happen but he had to admit it he was grateful. Learning about Bessie and what needs to be done they needed a way to get there before sunset. Zoe ended up taking them to a place, Percy was going to say to go to Mr Chase but she seemed to have a better idea and well he did not want to argue considering she had a very thoughtful expression. They stopped in front of building that looked a lot like an apartment building but something was very different about this. She knocked on the door and waited when a lady came and answered it ushering them in to the lobby Percy looked up at the balcony inside, this place had a greek feel to it, he noticed it was well structured and had several works of art on the walls. Priceless artwork some looked old enough to be from Greece in the old civilization.

"Is she here?" Zoe asked but the lady did not talk she made the signal for them to stop so they did and waited.

"We are sort of on a time limit how long…" Percy asked

"That depends Percy on what you are wanting." A familiar voice stated making him look up at the stairs he had a feeling his mouth was open.

"Sam?" Thalia asked,

"You have wings." Percy stated as she was now level with them.

"Very observant Percy. Why are you here?" She asked but was looking at Zoe

"Need thy help."

"This quest I cannot help on." She replied

"You know what is going on?"

"I am aware of your problem, but on this you have to go on your own." Sam stated

"How do you have wings?" Percy asked

"My punishment for interfering." Sam replied she was still looking at Zoe.

"It is Artemis." Zoe stated

"I know,"

"Her daughter is there." Zoe stated Percy could tell she was getting frustrated.

"I know." Sam repeated. "Alice, bring them something to eat and drink." Sam stated and ended up taking Zoe into a different room as the lady from before came back into the room carrying food and drink. Percy looked at the door, before looking over at Thalia.

"She has wings."

"You can't get over that can you?" Thalia asked as the door opened and Sam came back in with Zoe whatever they discussed seemed to settle Zoe enough that she looked ready, for what? Percy did not know.

"I cannot leave this place, the wings will be hard to disguise. I can however offer you a ride. You do not have much time." She said once again handing some keys over to Zoe. "Remember only in dire need." She told her and Zoe nodded before looking at Percy.

"Wait before we go, what happened? Why do you have wings? Why were you punished? What is your story?"

"If you wish to save Annabeth I suggest you leave now." Sam stated and watched as they left following Alice who led them to the garage where they ended up driving a blue camero. They made it to the garden of twilight. Meeting Zoe's sisters was a little underwhelming they reminded him of the popular highschool girls that were mean to everyone not in their clique. But the tree, the golden apples… fruit of immortality and Ladon the dragon were impressive terrifying but impressive. The ruins of Mt Othrys…was very concerning and the battle that took place was one he would not forget in a hurry. Holding the sky was the most painful experience one he hoped never to feel again, but as he looked down at Zoe who was resting her head on Artemis's lap only now did he see her hand she dropped a coin as it rolled away from her it disappeared. Why was no one moving, they could help Zoe, heal her but no one was moving. Just then the noise of the upcoming army reminded them that they were still in terrible danger.

"Get away from my daughter!" was shouted and Percy looked up at a Sopwith Camel and Mr Chase was flying towards them firing a gun at the monster and the bullets worked turning the monster to ash. Artemis wasted no time calling down her reindeer and sleigh (just like Santa Claus) getting them all on to it and taking them somewhere safe. Annabeth had a tear felt reunion with her father as Artemis sat with Zoe. Zoe did not want to be saved, she turned her head looking at her goddess then looked at Percy giving him her blessing, she then looked at Thalia an understanding passed between them but her gaze continued looking around them and stopped on someone he didn't even notice was there. Sam stood back from them all she met Zoe's gaze and gave her a small smile before jumping up in the air and flying off.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked

"Anna."

"Anna?" Annabeth asked she knew who he was talking about. "How do you know her?" Annabeth asked

"She was in my class when I met your mother. She questioned me like no other, she looks exactly the same. When I met Athena…she was revealed to me, she was testing me. To see if I was suitable or not. Must have passed." He replied as Zoe took her last breath Artemis sent her to the stars. She then left them but sent Blackjack, Porkiepie and Guido to take them back to Olympus. They travelled quickly and he had a feeling of De'ja'vu looking over at Annabeth and Thalia once again Tahlia was asleep. When they got there he found himself once again unnerved at the sight before him, 12 Olympian gods and goddess in one room. He saw Grover kneeling at Zeus's feet as if he had just given a report then came over to them. It seemed that they were deciding what to do with them, it was nice that Artemis stuck up for them and he was not surprised that Ares wanted him dead. When Thalia was made a hunter, her new lieutenant and forever 15 which meant one thing he was now the child of the prophecy. He looked over at Athena when she stated how he was still dangerous, she had come to him to help him save Annabeth now she wanted him dead? He ended up looking at his father but could not get a read on him. They were in an agreement…they would not kill him. Instead they threw them a party as their reward. Meeting gods in person as they came over to congratulate them for their success was again a surreal experience…Athena was standing in front of him, he knew she would make a dangerous enemy and he did not like the fact that she did not like his friendship with Annabeth but he managed to hold his tongue which he was very proud of. He looked at Annabeth who had made her way over to them and looked at her mother she then left them alone. Before he got the chance to talk a familiar voice stated behind them making them turn.

"Congratulations you two."

"Sam…or is it Anna?" Percy asked seeing her there in a dress her golden blonde hair pulled into a braid, her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You can call me Sam. Only they call me Anna." She said indicating the gods in the room.

"You're immortal?" Annabeth asked

"It's complicated." Sam shrugged looking around the room

"Hearing that a lot lately." Percy mumbled

"You sent my father to help?" Annabeth asked

"Did I?" Sam asked back, "enjoy the party, you two deserve some fun." Sam stated

"Will we ever get a straight answer?" Annabeth asked stopping her

"Yes, there you go a straight answer." Sam smirked but dropped it when she got a specific look from Annabeth. "Damn your mother has that same look…freaky." Sam stated, "Look I am already on thin ice so to speak and you two have your own problems to work on. Enjoy the party." Sam replied moving away only then did Annabeth see her mother was watching them and Sam seemed to be making her way over to her before they both exited the party.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy Jackson A little help C10**

Percy looked over at Annabeth the two of them sat on the beach at camp, they were taking this time to themselves considering they had been busy with the war preparations. It was a little unnerving that Luke would be going to attack the camp again, he was just happy that the labyrinth was destroyed. Their defences were still at the highest level, after the monsters last attempt at taking it. Campers were busy training but also preparing, everyone knew the war was coming one that Percy knew they had to win for the sake of the world and everything he cherished. Percy felt like he was under a lot of pressure as he remembered everything that had happened over the last month it seemed that the prophecy was going to end up passing sooner than he liked…being attacked at his new school, befriending Rachel Dare, going on a quest with Annabeth, Grover and Tyson through the labyrinth. Rachel joining them on their quest she was their guide he admired how brave she was. Kronos rising he still could not believe that Rachel threw her blue hair brush at him and actually hit him in the eye. Losing Nico as an enemy only for him to help out in a major way to get them out of a tight spot. Blowing up a mountain, making the volcano erupt. Meeting Calypso, being stranded on her island only to end up falling for her, but he knew he had to get back to Annabeth. Fighting Luke who wasn't Luke but Kronos, Seeing Pan, witnessing his death…the battle at camp… losing campers…so much had happened. He knew that he needed to be more, if he was going to go against Kronos. He was hilariously outmatched and needed a plan if they were going to win this war.

"Hey."

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked her eyes staring behind her, she still could not believe it.

"You did not have those on Olympus?"

"I did, they were just down…it seems for now at least they won't go down."

"For someone that is not meant to be interfering you sure seem to be interfering." Percy stated even though he knew that did not sound right.

"What can I say? I like this view." She said moving and sitting down next to them.

"Are you allowed in camp?" Percy asked

"If I was not would I be here?" Sam asked back, she was in jeans and a light blue t shirt her wings were white.

"What type of wings are those? I mean they don't exactly look like angel wings…not like the statues." Percy tries to explain

"They are not meant to be angel wings. Owl wings, on a bigger scale." Sam shrugged

"You say that as if you have had them before, as if it is not strange."

"At least I am not an actual owl…that was a weird two weeks." Sam mumbled

"She turned you into an owl?" Annabeth asked

"I broke one of her rules…majorly. We sorted it. We always do."

"That building you said your mother owns it…but we have figured you are immortal. Chiron the others all seem to know you that means you have been around for a while…your mother?"

"Died long ago…I own the building…but when your mother keeps me in this form it tends to raise questions for mortals." Sam stated

"She keeps you like that?" Percy asked did that mean her appearance could change?

"It is not that bad…so what are you going to do?" Sam asked

"What?"

"You have still got a lot to do, Luke is still out there with the army. Chiron will be wanting to send you home. Summer is almost over." Sam stated

"Right now there is not much we can do…war preparations are still going on. We are still healing from the attack that just happened." Annabeth stated and Percy could tell there was an accusation in her tone. Sam raised an eyebrow at her also hearing the tone, as she fiddled with a coin, rolling it over her fingers. Percy looked at it more closely…

"Zoe had that." Percy stated remembering that she dropped it when it became too much for her to hold onto.

"Did she?" Sam asked and at that Percy glared at her as she was smirking.

"Is this some kind of joke? People are dying, your half brother died…do you even care?" he asked as he did the sea came to his call Sam jumped back away from the water fear flashed across her face as she looked at the water before her expression hardened.

"Do not talk to me about people dying. I have been here a lot longer than you and have seen death many times. War always comes at a price, always! If you think you can get by the rest of this war without losing anyone you are naïve." Sam stated her hands were clenched into fists and she had a fire in her eyes only for it to fade just as fast it appeared her shoulders relaxed and her posture changed to one of exhaustion. "I can't stay long, I have to go check on Will, preferably without Chiron seeing me. I just came to tell you, don't be afraid to ask for a little help. Your mother would not appreciate me saying this, but you two make a good team don't lose it." Sam stated as she turned around and started walking away.

"When this is over I want to hear your story…all of it." Annabeth called after her she raised her hand in acknowledgement but didn't turn around.

"Do you think we should have told her that Chiron was in the infirmary where Will would be?" Percy asked

"She'll find out." Annabeth shrugged pulling Percy back down to the sand they sat for a few more minutes before she sighed. "We should be getting back to it." Annabeth stated and Percy agreed getting back up the two of them walked back towards the cabins. Annabeth had a meeting with her siblings they were coming up with strategies that would best suit them over the monsters.

He did end up being sent home, he had argued with Chiron over this but he reminded him that he should go, spend time with his family…a reminder that he might not survive this. He did ask about Sam again hoping to get more information but he only got a weary sigh from the centaur. At home his 15th birthday was not a happy reminder he had one year left until his supposed fate and the decision that could end the world. He was happy Tyson came to his party and he enjoyed his company but the surprised was the unexpected visit from his father. Poseidon actually turned up the news he brought was concerning and he really wanted to help but did not know how. He was getting over being told to wait that the time will be right soon and when it is he will know. That is something he was getting frustrated at…the waiting but what could he do? Nothing. Nico surprised him but after the surprise from his Father that was still more surprising…that was until he mentioned why he was there and a plan was slowly forming a way that he could even the odds…


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy Jackson A little help C11**

You know how Percy had said he wanted to do something when everyone was telling him to do nothing…well right now he would very much like to go back to that time of doing nothing. 1 week before his 16th birthday everything went to the underworld in a handbasket. It was the beginning of the end of the world. The beginning of the Titan war. They had plans…great plans, but they should have known it was never going to be that easy. Step 1 take down the Princess Andromeda it was him and Charles Beckendorf only one of them made it back. They accomplished the mission thanks to Beckendorf…it made Percy want to cry when they told Silena his girlfriend and things did not slow down after that. Getting the full prophecy…talk of the spy…learning that Typhon was rising. That was all in one day. Things did not get better from there, if anything they got more complicated. Travelling to the underworld with Nico, being tricked by Hades, being freed by Nico taking a dip in the river Styx. Defending New York…It was not looking good the gods had left Olympus to fight Typhon and they were losing Demigods either too injured to carry on or they never got back up. Annabeth was hurt…running into the room to see Will kneeling next to her working on her only for him to step back. Percy wanted to shout at him to help. Thalia was glaring at him only to look surprised Percy followed her line of sight. Sam had entered the room several others looked confused especially some of the other counsellors. Sam handed a bag to Will instructing him to start handing it out as she began working on Annabeth. He watched as she pulled out a small vile pouring it over the wound Annabeth groaned as Sam ended up wrapping it.

"When did you get here?" Percy asked

"Not long ago, I helped some hunters." Sam replied finishing up she stepped back. "She will be fine, she needs some rest…so do you by the looks of it." She stated looking at him

"Are the gods coming?"

"They are busy trying to stop Typhon. Athena and Artemis would be here but Zeus is keeping them close. You get some rest, I will go keep watch." She said standing up

"I'm sorry who are you?" Connor asked

"I'm Sam, daughter of Apollo."

"Yeah? Well we never seen you before." Travis stated

"I don't go to camp. Will, use it sparingly, there is only so much and I fear the fight is only getting started." Sam stated looking at Will he nodded "I am going to scout the perimeter, I will take Skye and Nick, Percy I was serious about getting some rest." Sam stated her bow forming in her hand she walked off as she was walking away now only did he notice that her quiver was on her back.

"Thalia?"

"Yeah, I am on it." Thalia stated looking down at Annabeth before grabbing her own bow and quiver and jogging after Sam.

Ares kids turned up, only for Silena to end up dying in disguise of Clarisse. Clarisse then sort of went on a war rampage it was frightening to see. She was fighting, Percy and Annabeth were looking at Silena.

"Who is that?" An Ares kid shouted making Percy turn to see Sam in the middle of the army she had her sword in her hand and it was on fire. He remembered seeing her in the forest and thought he had seen a flaming sword but seeing her fight…she was like an avenging angel. Skye was with Nick and some hunters firing arrows but they were running low on their supply. Between her and Clarisse they managed to send the army back. Even though they knew it was not an indefinite solution.

"Who are you?" Clarisse asked after saying her goodbyes to Silena, she turned to Sam but she was not looking at them she was looking down the road her head was tilted to the side as if she was listening but Percy strained his hearing trying to hear what she was. Her sword turned back into her bow before she started rapid firing her movements were a blur as he followed her trajectory down the street were several Emupsor's they did not make it past the building.

"How?" Chris asked

"More are coming, get ready." Sam stated before jumping into the air.

"You know I forgot she had wings." Percy stated as Sam disappeared from sight.

"Who was she?" Chris asked

"I don't actually know, she is a daughter of Apollo but we don't know her story." Percy stated well he did but it was brief or he thinks he did, she was a mystery. They were fighting again and things were looking even more grim, the army was in front of them and they were outnumbered. Chiron face his father and there was nothing Percy could do to help him, he was worried when he saw that he was buried…Kronos was looking at them only to be distracted when Nico turned up with Mrs O'Leary. Hades came to their rescue with an army of dead. Percy could not wait too long as he was running with Thalia, Grover and Annabeth after Kronos. The mountain was in ruins…When Thalia was caught under the statue Sam turned up telling the others to go ahead.

"Can't you come with us?" Percy asked he had seen her fight

"My fight is not in there, it is yours…I can't help you on this Percy." Sam stated

"You said all I had to do was ask for a little help." Percy stated

"Look around Percy, you have all the help you need." Sam replied looking at Grover and Annabeth.

"Then what will you do?" He asked

"I have a meeting with that big guy over there." Sam stated pointing at the giant that was moving throughout the city tearing buildings apart. "Go." Sam stated as she gripped the statue.

"You can't lift that."

"Well I can't cut it." Sam stated she did not want to offend Hera she watched as Percy and the others disappeared.

"Can you lift something this heavy?" Thalia asked

"No, but I have got a few tricks up my sleeve." Sam replied placing small boxes on either side of Thalia.

"What are those?"

"They will help, it will give me three seconds to pull you out before the statue falls back down, if I time it right you will be out in a few seconds."

"What happens if you time it wrong?" Thalia asked

"How attached to your legs are you?" Sam asked

"What?" Thalia's voice went high and before she could shout out no Sam set the boxes off only to end up pulling Thalia out.

"You doubted me?" Sam stated "Your leg is broken, here have this. I have to go." Sam stated handing her a piece of ambrosia before she ran off towards the giant that was about to attack one of Athena's shrines. Sam fired several arrows grabbing its attention before she jumped in the air as she flew at it her bow turned into her sword and burst into flames as she ended up running her blade through the monster. "Not intelligent." Sam mumbled before turning around her sword at the ready only to stumble as the ground shook. Sam looked over in the direction of where Percy and Annabeth were but knew she could not go to their aid so she went to help the other demigods. Running down onto the street she went to the defence of some of her half siblings that were still fighting she ran to Skye's defence she could not see Nick anywhere and the two of them worked together killing monsters. She met Hades gaze as he rode around in his chariot before her attention was pulled back into the fight.

Kronos's defeat sent out a ripple of energy, that was when the remaining monsters made a run for it, everything was chaotic as Sam looked around. She felt Athena close by and looked back up at the Empire state building. She ran her hand over the scratch on her side she had no idea when that was made but she knew it was not life threatening. Everyone made their way back up to Olympus…she met up with Thalia who was now on crutches as she was speaking with some hunters.

"Phoebe?" Sam asked moving over to her she had a nasty gash but was alive

"Anna?"

"Is Lizzie?"

"Artemis sent her away a while ago, I don't know where she is." Phoebe replied

"Are you hurt?"

"This? This is just a scratch…like you." She said looking at her side "You should get someone to check that." Phoebe pointed out

"It will heal. Besides they are rather busy at the moment." Sam said looking over at the many injured or dead. She noticed at least three Apollo shrines, her eyes widening as she looked around only for her shoulders to relax as she saw Will working away she sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Thalia asked

"War always has a price." Sam said walking away from them, Thalia shared a look with Phoebe but she only shrugged.

It was time to gather at the hall of the gods…Thalia stood by Artemis's side, as the demigods who could stand were at the back of the room, Clarisse was standing by Ares, Annabeth was by Athena and Percy had just turned down godhood. He stood at the feet of his father, as he looked around the room everyone was in relieved phase that the war was over. As he looked over the demigods that followed him into battle their tired and worn faces he felt proud of them, proud to call them his friends. He found his gaze landing on Sam who was standing at the back near the door she gave him a small smile before turning and leaving the room.

As Percy was talking to Hermes, Annabeth was waiting for him only for her attention to be grabbed by Sam she was looking up at a ruined statue, Annabeth could not tell whose it was. She made her way over to her.

"Hey." She greeted

"Hey," Sam replied "official Architecture of Olympus, got a nice ring to it." Sam stated

"Dream come true." Annabeth replied, "Guess this means I will be seeing a lot more of you, I will be working here with my mom." Annabeth stated

"I won't be here." Sam replied

"You going back to your company?" Annabeth asked

"Probably not, I only work there in the holidays. School will be starting."

"You still go to school?" Annabeth asked

"That is what the mortals think." Sam replied

"What will you be doing?" Annabeth asked

"Not sure yet, your mother can be very creative in her punishments." Sam stated

"Punishments?"

"I am not meant to interfere with her kids. She could not punish me with all the war preparations but now the war is over."

"I could talk to her." Annabeth stated, "Surely your helping in the war could balance out your interference? Besides I thought the wings were punishment…"

"These? No these are a reminder. We made a deal, besides I broke one of her rules…one of her actual rules. I contacted your father. I just hope it is not an owl…being turned into an animal…not fun. You should go, Percy is waiting…you two…nevermind."

"You two what? What about us?" Annabeth asked

"You have something special, don't be afraid to act on it." Sam stated

"She will not be happy with you saying that." Annabeth stated, she knew how her mother felt on her relationship with Percy.

"No, no she will not."

"Will you tell me your story?" Annabeth asked stopping her from walking away.

"Ask your mother." Sam said as she continued to walk away without looking back. Annabeth wanted to go after her, get a better answer but Percy would be waiting for her so she walked in the other direction.

Back at camp it was a sullen mood as everyone remembered those that had died in the war or leading up to the war. The numbers of those that did was too high for Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth had spent some time with her siblings and Skye she joined them a few times on the beach, but both of them could tell she was closing off. Rachel Dare was now the oracle that was something new…Percy just knew that for now he would take the time with his family and Annabeth who would be staying in New York. Things were looking pretty good for them for now at least and for now he was going to take it day by day…worrying about school and things he could do with Annabeth like any other normal teenagers.

**AN: That is the end of this story, but there is a sequel coming later. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, until next time. **


End file.
